Anniversary
by totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Set in the We Own Tonight universe, Frozen Jewel. It's Elsa and Liam's one year anniversary and Elsa has a surprise for her Captain.


**Author's note:** Greetings, lovely readers! This is just a simple Frozen Jewel smut fic, set in the We Own Tonight universe. It's not necessary to have read that to enjoy this, but it doesn't hurt! I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned them, the real Liam Jones would be alive.

 **Anniversary**

Liam went about the room, carefully lighting as many candles as he could find. This was a special evening and he wanted everything to be perfect for his Queen. His wife. The night before they'd hosted a party to celebrate their first anniversary as a married couple, humoring both his sister in law and their subjects. But this night, they wanted that for themselves. They'd left the castle in the gray light of dawn, the few belongings they needed tucked away in the carriage. It was the same cabin they'd spent their honeymoon in, exactly one year ago; it was secluded, giving them the privacy they craved.

Not that it was all bad. They were very happy, just living life day to day, carrying out their duties. Liam was hard at work on Arendelle's navy, building new ships, supervising the training, sometimes negotiating with his counterparts from other kingdoms. He was lucky that one of those counterparts was his own brother. Killian was still Captain of the _Jewel of the Realm_ , the ship a gift from Emma's parents at their wedding. But he kept taking on more and more responsibility, with his wife's encouragement. When it was time for Emma to become Queen, they would be a formidable pair.

Liam found the work rewarding, a way for him to contribute without undermining Elsa as Queen. He'd been adamant about that from the start; he didn't want to be King. It just didn't feel right. He had a ship, the love of a fantastic woman and a family; he was content.

He shed his uniform coat, wondering what was keeping Elsa. She'd slept much of the drive up to the cabin, not surprising since they'd been dancing into the wee hours of the morning. The cabin had become a bit of a second home for them, a place where they could retreat and just be themselves. Exhausted when they arrived, Liam insisted they eat a small lunch before Elsa fell asleep again. While they napped, the few servants they'd brought with them prepared the private anniversary celebration Liam had planned. A cozy table for two and a late night stroll in the gardens. Elsa's mother had designed the gardens from scratch; it was one of her favorite places.

His favored spot was the small lovers' nook, tucked away in the far corner, shielded by thick ivy. They spent many a lazy afternoon there on their honeymoon, often with a picnic and a blanket, indulging in their passion. More than a year after they met and their desire had not faded. He thought they might wind up there again, making love in the moonlight, but his wife had other ideas. She was the one who coaxed them back inside, leaving him here to wait for her.

Elsa smoothed down the embroidered fabric, trying not to be too self-conscious as she considered her reflection. She was no longer the shy uncertain woman she'd been when she and Liam first became lovers, but she still didn't put herself out there _quite_ like this. Tonight was special, she wanted to surprise him. It had all sounded amazing in her head, but what if he laughed at her?

 _Don't be stupid, Elsa,_ she scolded herself. Liam never laughed at her. He was so encouraging when she wanted to try something new. This wasn't new exactly, but rare. Tonight, she wanted to be in charge. After all, she was the Queen.

She let out an annoyed huff and rechecked her hair. The long white tresses had grown in the last year; Liam loved when she wore her hair down. Currently it was tied up in a very loose braid, over her left shoulder; it would come out easily enough. But she liked it for the effect. She slipped her feet into her glittering heels, giving her stockings one final adjustment. Satisfied, she knocked on the door to let her husband know she was coming.

"About time, Elsa," Liam said, turning around. He started to say something else, but his voice stopped working. He felt rooted to the spot as a goddess slowly strode toward him, every lush curve on display. He couldn't stop staring, trying to drink in every detail. It was a variation on her sleek gown made of ice, white corset cinched tight, almost like she'd been poured into it, her breasts threatening to spill out of it. Thigh high stockings covered her legs, sheer at the bottom but with ornate unique snowflakes etched into the tops, connected to her corset with garters. Flimy material covered her arms, more flared out from her waist, swishing around her as she walked. All it did was draw attention to her hips, blessedly bare, sex exposed, begging for his mouth.

Else smiled, pleased he was speechless. "Captain." She slowly spun around, wanting him to have the full effect. "You like?"

Liam groaned, his trousers now uncomfortably tight. "Bloody hell, Elsa."

She shook her head. "You shall address me as 'Your Majesty' or 'Mistress,' is that understood?"

His nostrils flared in surprise, but he nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good." She closed the gap between them, resting her hands on his heaving chest. Liam's breathing got shallow as he felt the subtle use of her power, the chill seeping through the cotton. "Are you prepared to do exactly as I say?" Liam could only nod. "Say it."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Strip and get in that chair." She stepped back as her Captain obeyed, blatantly ogling him as he exposed more and more of his tanned, toned body. She was incredibly lucky to have such a handsome lover, tall and well built; she craved him. Once he was seated, Elsa plucked a length of silk rope from a bag, one filled with gifts from Emma. Elsa would never have gotten such things herself, but her best friend made it a point to send her goodies from her travels. Liam had no idea; Elsa had been waiting for the perfect time.

Liam sucked in a harsh breath, watching his Queen work the rope between her hands, a nervous gesture he recognized. They'd played with this type of scenario before, but never this elaborate. He was excited, more than willing to be his wife's plaything. She moved behind him, the scent of her arousal intoxicating. Resting the rope around the back of her neck, Elsa laid her hands on his warm skin, thumbs working at the base of his neck. Liam groaned, her touch warm and firm. Slowly, she worked his shoulders, reveling in the strength of him. Her fingertips skimmed down his arms, silently guiding them behind his back. "Keep them there." Liam nodded as she snatched the rope and wound it around his wrists. He'd been teaching her some sailors' knots and she used one now, securing him in place. "Too tight?"

Liam worked his arms, trying to get free. "No."

"No what?"

"No, Mistress."

She bent by his ear. "Well done, Captain. But if I need to prompt you again, you'll be punished." Liam swallowed, a shudder going through him. He was loving his side of his wife; why had she kept it from him?

"Aye, Mistress."

Elsa moved back around to face him, her breathing hitching. Liam looked good enough to eat, chest hard and firm, shoulders forced back by the restraints. His legs were spread deliciously, his thick length begging for attention. She placed her right foot right between his thighs on the chair, dangerously close to his balls as she leaned forward to kiss him deeply. Liam moaned, chasing her tongue, his shoulders straining against the chair. Elsa slid her fingers into his hair, tugging lightly. "Mine."

"Yours, Your Majesty," Liam agreed, panting. He bit his lip as she climbed into his lap, parting the sheer material so he could see her trimmed curls. He was forced to stay still as she toyed with him, lips and hands on his neck, chest, nipples, even as her obvious arousal ground against his cock. It was torture, the most exquisite torture, giving her free reign with his body.

Elsa shivered, finding the perfect spot, rubbing her swollen clit over the hard rigid of his cock. It reminded her of those early moments of intimacy they shared, before finally being free to enjoy the act itself. He'd been so patient with her then, but there was no such consideration now, Elsa flagrantly using him for her pleasure. She braced her hands on his shoulders, rutting against him, chasing her climax. Her little moans and mewls were the only sound as she teetered on the edge.

Liam felt like he was going to explode. "Please, Mistress," he gasped, struggling against his bonds. "Let me fuck you. Please."

"Not yet. Fuck, I'm so close. Oh, oh… _Yes!"_ Her nails dug into his skin as she climaxed, Liam cried out in pain but it only aroused him more as she trembled in his lap. She fused her lips to his, kissing him hungrily as she rode it out, bliss coursing through her. "Gods."

Liam sagged, breathing like he'd run for miles, his lungs on fire. But nothing compared to the ache in his loins, the desperate need to come, to pump his queen with his seed as she screamed his name. She seemed intent on testing him.

Elsa smiled lazily, resting her head on his shoulder until her legs no longer felt like jelly. "You were such a good boy, Captain," she murmured, running her hands down her body, using her magic to make the sheer blue material disappear. Liam was pleased she left the corset and the garters; he desperately wanted to fuck her wearing them. "I think someone deserves a treat."

He looked at her curiously, tilting his head. He watched in awe as she knelt in front of him, spreading his knees wider as she bent to lick the length of his cock. A loud moan tore from his throat; the eroticism of his queen licking him and tasting herself on his flesh was nearly too much. He clenched his fists tightly, hoping the pain would distract him from climaxing too soon.

Elsa hummed, wrapping her tiny hand around her lover's generous length, pumping him slowly. She teased the fat tip with her tongue, her lips, enjoying every twitch, every moan. She used her free hand to fondle his balls, making him yelp in surprise. "Bloody hell!"

Elsa promptly started to swallow him down, driving him to the edge before releasing him. "I'm not through with you yet, Captain."

Liam whimpered, unsure how much longer he could last. He'd never been so turned on. His wife, dressed like this, asserting her authority, making him beg and tremble with need…it was everything he didn't know he needed.

"Up. You need to be punished."

For a moment, he was bewildered. Punished? For what offense? In the end, it didn't matter; he was helpless against her. Awkwardly, he managed to stand, thankful she hadn't tied him _to_ the chair. Perhaps next time.

Elsa found another gift in her little bag, crossing the room to the window seat. It was filled with pillows and cushions, perfect for what she wanted. "Kneel. Right here."

He came down hard on the wood, his balance off due to his bound wrists. But he didn't dare ask her to remove them. It was a rush, not being able to touch her. He swallowed as she sat in front of him, her lush thighs spread so he could see her swollen cunt. "Watch." She was finding her voice, really enjoying having this man at her mercy. Elsa picked up the long jade phallus and dragged it over her sopping core, moaning at the cool stone on her hot flesh.

Liam whimpered again, amazed. Where had she gotten that? He'd heard of such things on his travels in the navy, but he'd never seen one. He watched avidly as Elsa experimented, rubbing it over her slit, coating it in her juices. She leaned back against the pillows, getting lost in her pleasure, her hips grinding against the hard phallus.

"Insert it, Mistress," Liam mumbled, almost under his breath. "Gods, I need to see it."

Elsa nodded hard, finding just the right angle. She keened as it penetrated her, long and hard, not quite as thick as her Captain. Still, it felt good. Liam had taught her to find her pleasure, to not be ashamed of her needs. She forced him to watch as she climaxed again, hand pumping madly as she cried out. "Liam, Liam, Liam!" she panted, every part of her tingling with pleasure.

Liam didn't wait, surging forward as the phallus fell to the floor. He licked her clean, using every trick he knew to make her writhe in ecstasy. Elsa felt like she was melting, her lover bound and pleasuring her solely with his mouth. She gripped his hair hard, holding him against her, wantonly fucking his face, until she was on the verge of another climax.

"Stop!" she cried, even as she refused to let go of him. "Fuck, stop!"

"Why, Mistress?" He kissed her clit tenderly, tongue darting out to like the sensitive nub. Elsa moaned.

"Ugh…because…fuck, that's so good."

"Let me pleasure you, Mistress," he murmured, his voice low and coaxing. "Please."

She almost gave in. But this was her show. "Not like that. Wanna feel you inside me." Reluctantly, she pushed him away so she could turn around, facing the window. She spread her knees, hands braced on the window, the sash pulled back so they could see the night sky. "Now fuck me, Captain."

Liam was trembling so hard, he struggled to stand. It was another awkward balancing act but he managed not only to stand up, but kneel behind her, hands still tied behind his back. He caught her hungry gaze in their reflection; she held it as she reached between her thighs to guide him in. They both moaned as he penetrated her, her tight sheath stretching deliciously around his girth. Elsa banged her hand on the glass, suffused in bliss. "Oh fuck yes."

The Mistress seemed to be a much more wanton woman than his Elsa and Liam definitely liked it. He rocked into her slowly, not wanting to slip from her accidentally. She was perfect, wet and slick, hips rising and falling to take all of him. They found a rhythm, Elsa leaning forward to find just the right angle. "Oh gods, right there, Captain. Right _there._ "

It was more difficult, not able to brace himself on the glass, forced to fuck her using only his legs and hips, but he was determined to make her come. He needed to feel her squeezing him, pumping him until he saw stars. Elsa helped him. Bending her hips, her knees, meeting every single thrust with one of her own.

Elsa's braid was a mess now, her hair tumbling out of it, falling in tangles over her shoulder. She pressed her hands to the glass, using the leverage to rock back faster, harder, forcing her lover deeper. It was a thrill, knowing anyone who happened upon the window would know what was happening. There was no one about, the cabin was secluded, but it still excited her. "Harder," she demanded. "Fuck me harder!"

Liam snarled, once more struggling against the ropes. His sweat was soaking into the silk making it ever more slippery. After a few more torturous moments, one hand slipped free and he quickly grabbed her hips. "Like this?"

Elsa cried out, laughing breathlessly as her lover shoved her against the window, her breasts flat against the glass. "Gods yes. More."

He obliged her, one hand snaking between her and the glass to pinch her clit. Elsa exploded in his arms, bucking wildly against him as she came, her whole body alight. Liam grunted, helpless to do anything but follow, her rippling walls milking him dry. He held her against him, gently rutting into her until they both were spent. "Fucking hell."

Elsa sagged, her body no longer able to hold her up. She hummed, letting Liam bear her weight. He waited until he had some of his breath back, standing up and carrying her to their bed. Elsa dozed as he stripped her, careful to preserve the lovely garment. He definitely wanted to see it again.

When she came to, her husband lay beside her. "Hi."

"Anything I can get you, my Queen?"

"Elsa's fine." She stretched, feeling pleasantly used. "But maybe some water?"

"As you wish."

Elsa pushed herself up against the headboard, cushioning her back with pillows. Now that she was awake, she once again felt a little unsure. What had he thought of her?

Liam knew his wife well; he didn't like the little worry line in her brow. "Something the matter, darling?"

"No, no." She couldn't look at him. "Was that…okay?"

Liam sat beside her, pewter cup in his hand. "Did I give the impression I didn't enjoy myself?"

"No, but…"

He pressed the cup into her hands. "Elsa, please don't be ashamed. You were bloody magnificent."

"But…"

He put a finger to her lips, smiling when she kissed it. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "And I trust you. What we just did is only possible with trust. And it was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. Do you believe me?"

"I do, but Liam…"

"You have to stop with the buts, my love. Nothing we do in this room is anyone's business but ours. Frankly, I'm surprised it took us a year to try it."

"Really?"

"You let me do all sorts of wicked things to you, love. It's only right you return the favor."

Elsa took a long sip of her drink; the water soothed her scratchy throat. "I don't know why I feel like this. I know you love me."

"You were alone for a very long time, sweetheart. What we feel for each other, it can be…intense and overwhelming. If you ever need some time to yourself, I would understand."

She patted the spot beside her and Liam snuggled at her side. "I don't want to be alone. I guess…sometimes I wonder how you can be happy with just me."

"Please tell me your joking." Elsa just looked at him. "After all we've been through, you still doubt me?"

"No!" She set the now empty cup aside and took his hand in hers. She would never tire of how good a simple touch felt. "I just know that sometimes it can be a lot. So many people expect so much of us…"

"Elsa, if you're still not ready for children, that's okay. Sod what the old men think."

"But I'm the Queen…"

"You're also the woman I love. They don't have to bear the children. You do. Believe me, when the time is right, I am more than willing to give you little ones, Elsa. But you're still young. There's plenty of time. We can just enjoy being married for now."

"Anna might get there first," she joked.

"You don't see Emma and Killian rushing to have babies, now do you?"

She and Emma had talked about the topic at length on the couple's last visit. "I guess not. I just don't want to be a failure."

He tightened his grip on her. "Elsa, you could never be a failure. You are a good person, kind to fault. Worrying more about the people around you than yourself. Your people adore you. You have a family that loves you. I love you so much." He held up his left hand. "And you're kind of stuck with me."

She laughed. "Like a ball and chain?"

"You said it, love. Not me."

Her mind drifted back to that day, one year ago. It was such a beautiful wedding; she'd been blissfully happy. "Liam…would you marry me?"

"Didn't we do that already?"

"I know but…could we do it again? Right here? Right now? I just want here the words again."

His lips touched her forehead; he could deny her nothing. "I, Liam Jones, do take thee as my wedded wife. Through every obstacle, every storm, I vow to remain by your side. Forever."

Elsa's throat was tight, but she somehow found her voice. "I, Elsa of Arendelle, do take thee as my wedding husband. Through every obstacle, every storm, I vow to remain by your side. Forever."

They sealed their vows with a kiss.


End file.
